Drabbles
by helenayamamoto
Summary: Cortas historias variadas sobre Saruhiko y Misaki. Cap dos: MIsakifem!xSaruhiko
1. Chapter 1

Buenas tardes personas de Fanfiction, es mi primer Drabble de esta pareja, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco. Es muy corto.

Los personajes no son mios, ni la serie. De antemano me disculpo por posibles errores ortograficos.

 **Entre verduras y pina.**

Le pareció extraño a la mayoría de los miembros de Spencer4 cuando el tercero al mando entro a la cafetería con una pequeña bolsa negra en las manos, era muy conocido por muchos de que siempre Saruhiko Fushimi compraba comida en la cafetería. Pero hoy extrañamente estaba de buen humor, bueno desde hace un par de semanas un poco después de que el plan del rey plata diera frutos.

Saco un beto de color verde con líneas azules y lo metió al microondas. Tomo su PDA y parecía escribir algo. Luego cuando el microondas dio indicado el tiempo lo saco sin notar que un pequeño papel había caído de la bolsa negra en el piso.

Uno de sus compañeros le pareció raro y la tomo para regresarla sin evitar leer lo que decía:

"mono, he cortado la verdura lo más fino que pude para que no la sientas, además el arroz lleva pina, no quiero reclamos te lo comes todo…

Nota: no te tardes mucho te estaré esperando en nuestro departamento"


	2. Chapter 2

Salida de chicas:

Bueno regresamos en la tarde- dijo una Anna de manera tranquila mientras tomaba la mano de la única chica, además de ella misma, miembro del clan rojo. Misaki se sonrojo y miro a Anna como quien no quiere la cosa. Anna por otro lado sonrió más contenta. Kusanagi aún no estaba seguro de por qué su reina roja había insistido en que este día ella saldría sola con Misaki. Al principio la pelirroja había dicho que ella no quería salir, pero Anna le dijo seria "no obedecerás lo que tu reina pide"

Kusanagi espero a que pasaran 10 minutos desde que las dos chicas habían salido para luego junto con Kanamoto y Eric seguir a ambas chicas. No estaba seguro que es lo que planeaba la reina roja al salir con Misaki, y es que, aunque ambas se querían mucho la verdad era que como chicas eran muy distintas y por eso mismo Anna nunca había forzado una salida con Misaki antes.

Después de un rato caminando las encontraron cerca del distrito comercial. Noto que Anna hablaba animadamente con Misaki, Misaki contestaba de vez en cuando y en algunas ocasiones había un enorme sonrojo cubriendo su rostro. Anna se detuvo un momento al llegar a una tienda de ropa femenina le señalo a Misaki la cual negó con sus manos y cara, pero al igual Anna entro y de la misma manera entro Misaki.

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Quizás Anna simplemente quería comprar nueva ropa para ella. Pero lo mismo no encajaba siempre que compraban ropa esta Kusanagi, y en algunas ocasiones Seri.

Saben que en realidad se ven sospechosos escondidos ahí, parecen acosar a alguien – se escucho una voz femenina a la espalda de ellos.

seri-chan!- soltó Kusanagi sonriendo, junto a la chica estaba el tercero de los azules, Saruhiko miro a los tres presentes decepcionado de que la persona que realmente quería ver no estaba con ellos.

¿Qué hacen? - soltó seria Awashima

Seguimos a Anna y a Misaki- saco un cigarro con intención de encenderlo y rio al ver que el rostro de Saruhiko mostro interés, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las puertas del local abriéndose llamo su atención. Sim embargo cuando ambas salieron nuevamente del local el cigarro que acaba de encender se cayó al piso. Kanamoto y Eric de igual manera vieron sorprendidos la escena. Awashima y Saruhiko vieron de igual manera Seri se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras que Saruhiko no tardo en sacar su PDA y apuntar a la escena para tomar fotografías.

Ahí frente al local estaba Misaki con diferente ropa, usualmente la chica no mostraba mucha piel, ni de brazos ni de piernas. Por lo cual a todos les sorprendió el ver que el andar en patineta también ayudaba a tener unas piernas bonitas. Misaki tenía puesto un short muy corto, no llegando a lo vulgar, pero mucho más pequeño que sus clásicos pantaloncillos debajo de la rodilla. Tenía además una camisa de tirantes en color blanco y que hacía que los presentes se dieran cuenta de la buena figura de su "cuervo salvaje" aun cuando sus pechos eran pequeños la figura de la chica robo un suspiro de Saruhiko, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los presentes. sus brazos de igual mostraban unos finos músculos, pero nada que le hiciera ver mal.

Aun a la distancia ellos podían decir que la pelirroja estaba más que incomoda mostrando piel. Pero Anna sonreía divertida, tomo una vez más la mano de Misaki y empezaron a caminar nuevamente. Ya a este punto antes que alguno digiera algo mas Saruhiko empezó a caminar siguiendo a amabas chicas. Por inercia los otros cuatro le siguieron.

Las chicas luego entraron a un lugar de vestidos, la cara roja de Misaki era todo un poema. Trato de negar nuevamente, pero Anna le tomo de la mano y entro con ella al lugar. Vieron como el azul saco su PDA y empezó a digitar cosas a lo loco.

-¿Fushimi que haces?- pregunto Awashima mientras los otros chicos solo les vieron serios.

-entro al circuito de cámaras de seguridad dentro de la tienda-

Todos le vieron sorprendidos, cuando una imagen apareció en donde se miraba el interior de la tienda en donde Anna hablaba emocionada con una de las chicas que al parecer era parte de las ayudantes de la tienda. Luego de atrás de una cortina purpura salió Misaki completamente sonrojada, la cual vestía un vestido corto de color crema y de tirantes.

-Anna, esto no se ve bien en mí, tengo demasiadas cicatrices, de seguro que a él no le gustara el verme así…-

-Misaki te ves hermosa, no creo que a él le parezca mal tus cicatrices, unas cuantas son su culpa o ¿no? - Misaki se tocó el brazo derecho en donde había una blanca cicatriz

– pero es lo mismo, no me veo bien con estas cosas, no sería mejor el ir con mi ropa clásica, es decir si me invito a salir no creo que espere que lleve ropa distinta-

La chica que les estaba ayudando rio divertida. Misaki sonrojada regreso adentro para vestirse nuevamente. Los chicos entonces vieron a Saruhiko el cual miraba sonrojado y culpable la imagen.

-Debo ir a buscar ropa, si ella ira distinta, debo ir vestido diferente yo…- hablo sin pensar y entonces las personas presentes entendieron todo.

Saruhiko y Misaki tenían una cita, y Misaki al ser inexperta en el tema le había pedido ayuda a Anna.


End file.
